


In the End, Lust to Violence

by cadkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, he heard the gentle intake of breath, the hesitation... and then silence. No accusing words came forth and he found himself bound by hesitation to respond at all. Surely Thor knew he knew he was there by now. After all, he wasn't nearly so absorbed in his own world as to not notice someone this close to him. And Thor hadn't been quiet enough to discount as stealthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End, Lust to Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/gifts).



> for their birthday! I thought I'd grasp the opportunity to write something a little _wet_ for you.

Rain cascaded down into the open atrium, filling the pond below with its renewed water source. Loki could see the fish lazily swimming along the bottom, grazing over the rocks and gently proceeding through their lives, heedless of anything going on above them or the world outside of their pond. Sometimes he thought them an apt metaphor for how so many others in his life tended to live their own. No heed for others, no thought as to who might need what or how their own actions might affect those outside of their world. Granted, it seemed foolish that he would think such a thing about anyone else, given he well knew his tendency to act as if the word revolved around solely himself. But that didn't change how he could see the world beyond him.

He breathed in a lungful of the calming scent that came with rain here and eased himself down into a squatting position by the pillar nearest to the pond. The soft plop of rain falling into the crystal water held him captivated for a moment or so. Nothing lasting, just something to focus on ever so briefly before his attention shifted. The cool air lifting leaves from the floor, swirling them delicately for a few seconds and then retreating... and then the sound of footfalls on stone. Steps that weren't trying to be delicate or hidden in the least. His lips curved upward for a moment. That would be his brother, Thor. Always the loud one.

He tipped his head back, breathing out a soft sigh into the morning air, the chill leaving his breath as steam when it left him. Closing his eyes, he feigned not hearing Thor at all, seeing how long it would take his brother to mention his presence.

They'd been playing this game for a while. This perverse dance where they feigned disinterest in even being properly civil around others, but when alone they nearly gravitated toward one another. Loki found life in Thor's presence, in the looks he gave him when he was alone and the other thought he wasn't paying attention. He'd grown so fond of them he'd begun practicing creating duplicates of himself to throw Thor off, to be able to watch Thor watch himself without giving anything away.

These past months, he found himself nearly desperate to capture these moments, to hold onto them for the long stretches of growing anger between them. Shivering faintly, he cracked his eyelids open to peer at Thor. His brother had stopped across the atrium, found his own pillar to lean upon. The intensity of his gaze bit into Loki's skin like cold steel. Another shiver, this one having nothing to do with the air around him and instead with the quick rush of heat toward his core. 

He knew the reaction was wrong, knew it was everything it shouldn't have been. But that had never changed a thing in his world. right or not, he just drifted through it all, allowing it to happen. He closed his eyes to simply feel Thor's gaze.

There were a few moments of utter silence and then the sound of more willingly hidden footsteps, still Thor's, but coming closer to him. They progressed around the pond and then paused just before him. He could hear the elevated rasp of his brother's breath, nearly hear the pounding of his own pulse in his ears. Swallowing, he waited on the inevitable. Thor would take a step toward him, hesitate...sometimes he offered a half-breath of a word, and then he would turn it into something brash, accusing. Words of Loki being late to something or being lazy for sitting around out here. Anything to hide whatever this blossoming thing was between them.

This time, he heard the gentle intake of breath, the hesitation... and then silence. No accusing words came forth and he found himself bound by hesitation to respond at all. Surely Thor knew he knew he was there by now. After all, he wasn't nearly so absorbed in his own world as to not notice someone this close to him. And Thor hadn't been quiet enough to discount as stealthy.

Finally, Loki drew in his own deeper breath, tilting his head back further to resist the urge to open his eyes and see his brother's response. "Why don't we just be honest with one another... at least here, in these moments. I fail to see what keeping our words silent is accomplishing."

Thor gave a soft rumble of agreement, one that left Loki shivering for an entirely different reason. "What piece of honesty is it that you would like here, brother?"

"This dance we've been pawns of for months now. What is it to you?" Loki canted his head faintly to the side, waiting on Thor's response.

"That's an answer you are unlikely to desire to hear." Thor's stance shifted, the leaves on the floor crunching beneath his feet, momentarily catching Loki's focus.

Loki moved then, drawing himself up along the pillar, standing to his full height, but still keeping himself relaxed, obviously unguarded. "Perhaps you won't speak it, but that will not stop me." His gaze caught and held Thor's own, watching intently as he let himself reveal everything in a few short breaths. "The way you watch me when we're alone, it suggests unbidden things, things we should not desire of one another. It pulls heat to the core of my body and forces urges to the surface I am but a slave to. With your desire to stop yourself from saying how these moments affect you, I assume it is similar. Am I correct or am I misguided?"

He could see the war happening in Thor's eyes, the desperate cling to how things had been before Loki had spoken, and then the relaxation into the realization he, perhaps, wasn't alone in whatever perversity this was. When he spoke, it was with hesitation, but with a rawness Loki hadn't expected. "The things I desire of you are intimate in nature and are nothing of what I should be thinking of a brother. It consumes me when I well know that it should not, plagues me in the night... and in these moments."

Loki took two steps forward, seizing the front of Thor's shirt, holding tightly to it as he pressed himself against the full of his body. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to his brother's ear, excitement sizzling through his entire body like an electrical current. "This once... today, while everyone is away..." he left the rest of the implication to hang, allowing Thor's mind to pick up the path of it and proceed. He could feel the jerk of Thor's body as he reacted to Loki's words.

It only took a moment before Thor's hands were on him, one strong palm cupped behind his neck, the other hand on his hip, holding hard enough to keep him in place without much more effort if he had decided to move. 

Loki helped lead them to settle against the pillar, his head tilting back, lips catching Thor's own as he came in for the kiss. Nothing was hesitant about the slick of their lips against one another, nor about the immediate way their tongues found their way into the others' mouths. He wasn't sure anything could have kept them apart in that moment. It was too obvious from their lack of holding back that it had been brewing for longer than either of them would likely care to admit at any later date. 

Thor's hands explored his body, Loki's still holding tight to the front of his shirt. Nothing delicate came of the next few minutes, everything born of inexperience and desperate want. By the time they parted for air, Loki had a hold of Thor's belt to hold him in place as he ground up against him. He could feel the warm press of his brother's cock, hard against his own as he moved and it spurred him on in ways he was more than determined to cling to. 

Thor's lips found his neck and then under his jaw, nipping there. And then he was away before Loki could register it, only a few steps, but too far for Loki's taste. He shoved away from the wall, offering a noise he normally wouldn't have been caught dead spilling from his lips in normal circumstances as he moved toward his brother again. "Don't leave it like this, brother... let us find everything we need from this before we trail the path of regret."

Thor's hands were on him again quicker than expected, the pair of them stumbling and then narrowly accomplishing finding their footing before they stumbled out into the rain. A few droplets found him anyway and Loki shivered hard, another desire... another _need_ welling up within him, threatening to overpower the first. Thor's urgency, his insistence, drove them back another step and rain pelted him more surely in the resulting moments.

Loki could feel his nipples harden, rising to peaks in an instant, and then the following result, the intense need for this other relief nearly forcing his cock to submission. He let out a whimpering sound against his brother's lips, pulling back and making to step around him. But Thor's hands gabbed for him, holding him tight and forcing him into place, one on his hip, one on his bicep. The rain pelted down on him again, heavier now, and the urge ramped higher. "Brother, I-" he managed in a cracked tone before Thor's lips against his own cut him off.

They traveled back a few more steps and then came to a halt at the edge of the pond, Thor releasing him only for a second, spinning him around before he could protest. The next second, he was pulled back against Thor's chest, his brother's cock rubbing methodically against his ass as they stood there. Lust warred with this newer desire, slowly twining into one and the same. The longer they stood in the now pouring rain, the longer Thor rutted against him, the more his needs combined, bringing him higher and higher. 

Thor's voice was rough against his ear as his hands traveled over Loki's abdomen and then down, unlacing his pants as he spoke. "I can sense everything you need right now." Thor's tongue traced the shell of his ear and then his teeth grazed the lobe before he rested his cheek along Loki's own, his hands pulling his pants open in the front, providing the relief of lack of trapped pressure on his cock. Cool droplets of water fell over his heated flesh and in an instant the second desire won out as his top concern, the need to urinate driving to the forefront. 

Thor's breath sighed out, nearly across his lips as he tilted his head in just such a way to provide this sensation. Loki bit back a whimper as Thor's hand wrapped around his cock, holding but not stroking. Lust surged, renewed, but not overpowering the primary need. "Thor," he choked out, unable to provide more than that for fear of the words he needed to speak. He would grant it wasn't the first time in his life these two needs had been at war with one another, but it was the first time not in utter privacy, the first time he could find the hint of perversity in his actions if he just allowed what needed to happen to occur.

Thor's breath eased across his lips, a kiss pressing to the corner of his mouth, before he offered a quiet, "Let it happen."

Loki's body relaxed in a second, melting back against Thor's own as he lifted one arm, hand tangling in his brother's hair. He let one more deep shiver wrack him before he canted his hips forward and let go. The splash of his piss hitting the stone floor at the edge of the pond was mostly hidden beneath the sound of the rain falling around them, but he could still hear it, just barely. He arched further, just letting it happen as naturally as it wanted to, his eyelids falling shut as he eased this ache in his bladder.

His stream tapered off and then stopped completely. Thor gave him a few strokes and Loki pushed, another few seconds of piss leaving him before he breathed out a sigh and then a low chuckle. "Mmm... nothing like your brother holding your _cock_ whilst you answer nature's sweet call."

Thor's hand tightened on his length, moving now, his strokes quick as he tugged him tighter back against his own body, too-long-denied urges driving him forward at a far quicker pace than before. Loki clung to his forearm and his hair, moaning at the abrupt stimulation, his cock easing back to hardness with ease, balls tightening far too quickly for his own liking. 

"Need," Thor gasped out, pulling away completely to fumbling his own pants open. Loki moved after him, backing him up to the pillar he'd been against before, trapping Thor there with his own body, hands helping to move clothing aside, urgently shifting cloth and modifying position.

He pressed against him then, the heat of Thor's length alongside his own wrenching a gasp free of his lips as they both began to move, driven by pure instinct alone. The surge and ebb of their hips creating friction he'd only dreamed of, sensation he'd thought impossible. His hands held tight as he moved quickly, far quicker than he would have had he been considering how fast this was all about to be over and done with at this pace. But lust was winning out now, rational thought gone, replaced with the drive toward satisfaction. Their desperate motions grew in intensity, the rasping pant of their breaths on the air overpowering even the sound of the now driving rain.

Warmth began to cascade over Loki's cock and it was only when he looked down that he realized Thor had lost this battle far before Loki had. Thick spurts of cum slid down both of their lengths, easing his way as he drove harder against Thor's body, against the steel of his cock in these moments. He could hear his own voice echoing off the walls, hear his cries and his pleas, but it was all distant, as though he himself were not creating the sounds. Only the pleasure existed in those moments, the pure, driven knowledge that he'd just drawn the orgasm from his brother's core as he was about to pull the strings of his own. 

With a cry of Thor's name, he canted his hips hard forward, clinging to Thor as his own end wracked him hard. He rode the pulse of his end until the intensity became too great, until he had to pull away for fear that his very being would detach from within if he allowed it such a passage. 

For a few moments, they stood in silence, nothing but the sound of his rushing blood in his ears and the gasp of their breath on the air. Slowly, Loki let a smile claim his lips, curve them upward in the most seductive of ways. "Dear brother... look at you." One step forward, nearly predatory. "Debauchery of such like has never been seen within these walls. Such _sin_ has naught been committed until a time such as this one." Another step brought him flush to Thor's side, his fingers trailing through the cooling mess of their combined release. He held two glistening fingers up for Thor to see. "This proof of our committed acts." He licked it away and then pulled back, hands reaching to right his clothing. "Once will never be enough. I know that now. I can see it in your face and I can feel it in my body." He turned away, hands sliding into his pockets. "So this is where we allow the truth and accept it... or where we find hatred and embrace it. I leave that choice in your hands. And know this," his hand came to rest on the wall beside the exit of the atrium. "I am equally as open to either end. One will satisfy my lust and one will quell the need for violence. Come to me... or don't. But there will be no peace should you not." A wicked glimmer entered his eyes as he stepped out of the room, padding off down the empty hallways, wet footprints in his wake.


End file.
